


Batteries

by MCMXCV



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Friends With Benefits, G!p/magic cock for like a second, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Regina can be a little shit when she wants something, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMXCV/pseuds/MCMXCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Flinging the covers off of her too-hot body, Emma grabbed her sweatpants from the floor. She kicked the box of batteries lying underneath violently before stomping downstairs.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> It's been somewhere between 90 and 410 years since I've written a fanfiction, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Please keep in mind this was just a dumb thing to get me into the swing of it before I start writing a larger piece that I've been working on for a few weeks. Anyways let me know what you think!

_"Goddamn motherfucking son of a cocksucking whore_!"

-

Emma practically growled as she chucked the now useless toy at the wall. It made a less than satisfying thump before falling to the ground. This only served to aggravate the already frustrated woman further, so she smacked the alarm clock to the floor for good measure. Flinging the covers off of her too-hot body, Emma grabbed her sweatpants from the floor and kicked the box of batteries lying underneath violently before stomping downstairs.

Her parents were at their respective jobs, baby brother was at daycare, and all Emma had wanted on her day off was a goddamn motherfucking orgasm.

"Fuck this," she grumbled as she opened the fridge with maybe too much force. "Fuck this, and fuck you!" The orange juice did not respond to her ire, but the yelling was cathartic nonetheless.

Emma closed the fridge without making a selection. She wasn't hungry, just looking for something to do with her agitation. A glance at the oven told her that there were still two hours until she was meant to meet her son for dinner, which meant at least another five before she could throw his mother onto a bed and rip her panties off with her teeth.

"Fu- _uck_!"

"Emma?"

The sound of that voice had her freezing in place as every blood cell in her body rushed to her cheeks.

"Hey mom..." she said cautiously. "Just stubbed my toe! Uh, sorry I didn't realize the time and I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta go see you later bye!" And she was gone in a cloud of blue-white smoke.

-

A gasped " _Shit_!" was her welcome when she appeared in the living room of 108 Mifflin.

Turning in the direction of the profanity, Emma found the mayor in a camisole top now soaked from neck to nipple.

She swallowed and tried to keep her eyes at least at the woman's chin. It was difficult when the affected breast was clearly noticing the change in temperature.

"Sorry. Sorry! Sorry, I panicked and this was the first place I thought of because I was already planning on coming here but obviously not right now and not dressed like this and- sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Emma looked at her boss and co-parent and sometimes fuck-buddy and probably best friend imploringly. This was a woman on whose good side she would like to remain thank you very much.

But Regina didn't seem angry, just uncomfortable in her now wet shirt.

"And what was it that frightened our dear sheriff so badly that she came running into the arms of the Evil Queen?" Regina asked distractedly as she waved a hand over her chest.

"My mother," Emma dead panned. Regina smirked and looked up from her magical blow drying, only to furrow her perfect eyebrows at the mask of utter annoyance on aforementioned dear sheriff's face.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"After dinner."

-

Once the dishes had been cleared and the leftover arroz con pollo had been put in a container for Emma to take home, the little not-quite-family moved to the living room to play _Clue_ , as was tradition.

Monday nights had been declared tech-free so that the women could speak to their son (and to each other, though that was something that they never ever had or would acknowledge possibly even under threat of death) about his week without distraction.

As it were, his week had been tame and Regina was a filthy lying cheater, so the night ended rather quickly.

Henry excused himself to go read, and his mothers bid him goodnight before adjourning to the study, a room which had become their sort of grownup top secret clubhouse ("It is a _study_ , Miss Swan, that is the only name I will give it. Yes you may call it an office if you _must_ , I really don't care, please go to sleep."), for a drink.

Once settled, Regina had only to quirk an eyebrow to ask her question, at which Emma merely rolled her eyes. "She came home while I was trying to get off," Emma explained. "I didn't exactly want to give my mother a hug while I could still _smell_ myself dripping."

Regina snorted at this and Emma smiled. She enjoyed these moments with the other woman, even if her amusement was at Emma's expense.

"It's not like you to not take precautions before, er, getting to business," Regina said. She wasn't wrong, Emma had once forcibly pulled the other woman's fingers out of her so she could get up to lock the door. Growing up with virtually no privacy will certainly teach a person how not to be walked in on.

Emma winced. "Yeah, my vibrator died before I finished so I was busy slamming things and cursing a lot when she walked in. You can't blame me for panic-poofing!"

Regina smiled so brilliantly Emma almost didn't realize how predatory it was, lost in the rare sign of affection. "So you're saying you haven't come at all today?" Regina asked.

Emma swallowed before shaking her head in the negative.

Regina looked positively feral. "And you've been all worked up, all evening?"

She nodded, eyes wide and lips parted, already panting slightly.

"Hmm," said Regina. "You know if you ask nicely, I might have something that could help with that" she husked.

Emma practically swooned.

-

It wouldn't be until later, when she was on her stomach with her ass in the air and Regina pounding into her from behind with a magic cock, that Emma would ponder the strangeness of a brand new battery dying in under fifteen minutes.


End file.
